


James Potter Proposes Excellent Bets

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gambling, M/M, Marauders, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter makes a bet with Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Potter Proposes Excellent Bets

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my awesome friend G, who waited an entire day so I could see the premier of Teen Wolf with her. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy a bit of Remus/Sirius!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [my tumblr](http://satyrsyd37.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't own these characters, etc., etc.

Sirius was sitting quietly by the fire, and he had just picked up a book, when James sat right in front of him and leaned in and said, "Remus likes you.”

Sirius sighed and put his book down. He wasn't in the mood for a quiet evening anyways. "Of course he likes me, we're friends."

James snickered and said, "You know what I mean, idiot. He  _likes_ you."

"That's cruel, Prongs. That's really, really cruel," Sirius said. Only James would tease him about his crush. Well, James was the only one who _knew_ about his crush, besides Peter, but Peter wouldn’t hurt a fly.

"No, I'm serious!" James pleaded.

"Actually, I'm Sirius." He smirked at James' groan.

"Fine. Be that way. Deny it all you want. Don't even take a chance on the love of your life – !” Sirius shoved his hands over his best friend’s mouth before he could yell another word.

"Do you want the whole _common room_ to hear you?" Sirius whispered furiously, removing his hands from James' mouth. He whipped around, making sure nobody was paying attention, but everyone was minding their own business.

"Yes. Yes I do. Then _maybe_ some cowardly _Gryffindor_ would pick up the courage to ask out a certain werewolf!" James said. Sirius glared at him, and turned back to his book.

"Bet you five galleons to go over and ask him if he likes you," James teased.

Five galleons. Wasn't much, but that didn’t matter, because it was a challenge. And Sirius wasn’t one to turn down a challenge.

He looked over at the windowsill on the other side of the common room, where Remus sat, helping Peter with his homework (again). He looked very peaceful with the light of the slim moon framing his features.

“Just to go up and ask him?" Sirius said warily. He could do that.

James smirked, knowing Sirius was already on board. "Yup. Just to ask him."

"Fine," Sirius said and headed toward his friend. He rolled his eyes at James’s cheering behind him.

“Hey Padfoot,” Remus greeted, barely looking up at him. Peter looked over at James, then at Sirius, then at James again, and then ran away. James had probably told him what was going to happen. Git.

 _Well, here it goes_ , Sirius thought. "Moony, do you like me?" he asked.

Without looking up from the parchment beneath him, Remus replied, "Of course I do Sirius, what kind of question is that?"

"I mean do you  _like_ me like me," he asked, trying to prevent his voice from shaking. He clasped his hands behind his back. They were starting to sweat.

Remus looked up from his work, a look of disbelief on his pale face. "Wha – what?" he squeaked.

“Well James told me that you liked me, and I didn’t really believe it, cause we’ve been friends for years and nothing has happened, right? So, I mean, yeah we’ve been really close and you’ve definitely sent me signals and things like I see you watching me in class and you always seem to get jealous and moody when I’m dating someone and you’re always touching my arms and stuff so I thought maybe James was right?”

Remus’s face was slowly turning pink. Was he angry? Embarrassed? Sirius felt the need to justify himself.

“But really I’m asking because James made this bet, see, and he said he would give me five galleons to ask you if you liked me, and I thought why not? I mean, what’s there to lose? He would pay me either way, and I thought – I thought if there was even the chance that you liked me, then it would be worth it too, but…but I don’t even know if you’re gay! And now I’m rambling, aren’t I – ”

Before he could finish Sirius was yanked forward by his tie and suddenly Remus’s lips were on his. Remus was kissing him. Sirius leaned in, not believing that after all this time he was finally kissing Remus –

Catcalls behind them caused them to break apart. Remus was smiling at him, with those wonderful eyes, and he said, “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile.”

Sirius grinned shyly and said, “I have, too.”

“Woohoo!” he heard James call through all the clapping. “Told you so, mate!”

Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus laughed. “Come on,” Remus said, taking Sirius’s arm. “Let’s continue this somewhere more…private.”

Sirius grinned and followed the werewolf with a skip in his step. 


End file.
